


Some Like It Rough

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will it take for John to convince Ronon to give him what he needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Rough

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Some Like It Rough  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,188  
>  **Summary:** What will it take for John to convince Ronon to give him what he needs?  
>  **A/N:** written for [The Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/)

John clenched his teeth in frustration as Ronon’s cock slowly slipped in and out of his aching body. He had done everything he could think of to urge the big Satedan to go faster, deeper, to give him more. He had even wrapped his legs around the man’s waist and dug his heels into the cheeks of Ronon’s ass but to no avail. Nothing worked. It was almost as if Ronon was determined to drive him absolutely insane with need.

“Please, Ronon.”

Ronon shook his head. It had taken him this long to get up the courage to get this far with John. There was no way he was going to fuck it up by being too rough. His cock nudged John’s prostate as he pushed a little deeper. “No way. I could hurt you.” 

A groan escaped John. He wished there was a way that he could make Ronon understand how desperately he craved the rough glide of a hard cock thrusting deep inside of him. All he could think about was coming but at the slow, leisurely pace Ronon had set it was going to take a long while to get there and he was going to go slowly insane. It was torture; no it was beyond torture. 

Slow and easy, Ronon rolled his hips and pushed his cock even further inside of John. This was the way it was supposed to be between them. The way it should have been from the very beginning. He closed his eyes at the feel of the muscles of John’s ass gripping his cock. For a brief moment Ronon thrust a little harder and another groan, this one louder than before echoed around the room.

Unable to stand it any longer, John reached up and cupped Ronon’s face in his hands forcing the other man to look him in the eyes. “You can’t hurt me, Ronon.” Well, actually he could and that was exactly what John was counting on. It was what he needed. He closed his eyes before he whispered in desperation. “I like it rough.” That was a bit of an understatement but since John didn’t want to scare Ronon off he kept the part about how rough he liked it to himself.

Ronon’s eyes widened at the words John uttered. _He couldn’t be serious, could he?_ Since he had realized what sex was Ronon had never met anyone with his appetites, one with who he could lose control without fear of hurting or guilty recriminations or of ending up alone. He leaned down until his lips were a breath away from John’s. “Are you sure?” He said a quick prayer to every deity he could think of for John to be sure.

John nodded his head eagerly as he wiggled his ass, forcing Ronon’s cock to nudge his prostate once again. With a gasp his breath caught in his throat as his eyes rolled back into his head. A low guttural moan resonated from deep within his body. “I’ve never been more sure of any thing in my life.”

“John, I...?” Doubt clouded Ronon’s eyes. No matter how much he wanted to believe the words John said, he couldn’t let himself have the luxury of believing him. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. _There was no way John could really mean what he’d said._ He stared into John’s eyes before he lowered his gaze to the man’s lips. 

A wicked smile spread across John’s face as he pulled Ronon closer until their lips met. Their tongues mated and he pumped his hips upward in an imitation of what he wanted. Fire spread through John’s insides as Ronon slipped his tongue inside of his mouth to taste the sweetness within. As Ronon raised his head John nipped playfully at the full bottom lip. “Give it to me, big guy.”

“Yes.” Harsh with dark desires, Ronon’s voice was barely recognizable. He leaned back, his hands gripping John’s hips hard enough to leave behind bruises on the tender skin as he began a series of hard, painfully pleasurable thrusts in and out of John’s body.

_It was about damn time!_ John arched his back and dug his fingers into Ronon’s arms as he urged him deeper, harder, faster. Untold pleasure curled his toes as sensation after sensation rushed through him. He had never felt this way before. Never had anyone taken him to such heights. He felt as if his body was on fire as every nerve ending inside of him sprang to life. Welcoming the glorious feel of a rough ride.

“Is that what you were after?” Ronon teased as his body stilled. He trailed his fingers up and down the length of John’s cock as he waited for an answer.

John’s cock jerked in response even as his body cried out in an agony of need. “Ronon! Please don’t stop!” Desperation thickened his voice and flames of hunger licked his body. “Ahhh...” His fingers dug into Ronon’s forearms as Ronon began to move inside of him once more. “IneedmoreharderRononplease.” 

The words came out in a tangled jumble but Ronon understood them immediately. John wanted more. His eyes darkened with barely controlled passion as he silently accepted the challenge John had issued. As a deep growl rumbled within his chest, Ronon grabbed John’s legs and put them over his shoulders before he pulled John’s body closer to his own, impaling the man on his hard cock. He didn’t wait but began to thrust his cock in and out, faster and faster, his balls slapping against John’s ass as he surged deeper inside of the man beneath him. He slid his hand up and down John’s hard cock, slowly at first but gradually increasing the tempo until the movements of his hand were keeping time with his cock thrusting in and out of John’s ass.

Slick sounds of their lovemaking lingered around the room and John began to tremble uncontrollably as he chased his orgasm. He was burning up, his body one gigantic electrical current. His eyes caught and held Ronon’s. He had never seen the man hotter with his dreadlocks falling down his back, his eyes dark and glazed with passion, the corded muscles of his arms and chest standing thick with tension as Ronon thrust his cock deeper and deeper inside of him.

The picture Ronon presented along with the pleasure-pain coursing through him was more than John could take. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from screaming Ronon’s name as spurts of semen shot from his cock, ran down Ronon’s hand and splashed onto his stomach.

The look of ecstasy on John’s face was Ronon’s undoing with one more hard thrust he seated himself deep with John’s body as his orgasm overpowered him.

With shaking hands John pushed Ronon’s hair away from his eyes as the man collapsed on top of him. “I told you I liked it rough.”

Ronon raised himself up on his elbows to look John in the eyes. “I’ll tell you a secret.” At the expectant look on John’s face he whispered softly, “So do I.”


End file.
